galaxys_strifefandomcom-20200213-history
Syno
Syno, the Capitol planet, main production yards, and population center of the United Confederate Systems, is located deep within the western arm of Wild Space. The planet has a short history with the UCS, but holds both strategic and economic importance. It is located at the end of the two main hyperspace lanes that traverse the UCS' territory, and is difficult to reach, and well defended. History Before the rest of the galaxy discovered Syno, the sand blasted planet held life, in the forms of reptiles, small birds, a few mammalians, and some other primitive creatures. Outside contact first arrived in the form of exiled refugees from the Sith Genocide in 5000BBY. Having no outside contact, no supplies, and no fuel, the colony of the Sith Species died out within a year. But the few Tuk'ata that were brought with the refugees survived. Separated from the Dark Side of the Force, they became stunted in growth, and lacked the distinct Glowing red eyes. After that, Syno was forgotten for almost 3000 years. In 2000BBY, a group of pirates founded a base hidden in a mesa region, but that too was abandoned. Its ruins remain today. No sentient population was ever evolved from the primitive species living on Syno, although records show of an extinct desert ape species used very primitive tools, and constructed cave dwellings, and lived in the Mesa region. Their extinction is attributed to the introduction of the Tuk'ata, and assorted temporary populations. For the next 2000 years, Syno would be visited by a few traders, smugglers, and other solo acts, but no population wished to dwell on the sand hell. Duracrete structures still remain, and a few entirely rusted out hulls of freighters scatter the sands, proving that people arrived. Who, and why, remain a mystery. In 27BBY, Trade Federation explorers discovered the planet. The explorers were searching for planets that could be used for inexpensive resource production, with the Outer Rim taxation bill passing. They were the first known group to do a proper test and scans of planet, discovering underground water sources, as well as abundant natural resources, deep below the sand. Since it was so far from any civilization, the Trade Federation largely ignored the planet, only constructing what would become the Primary Command center for the UCS on the planet, and leaving a few droids to maintain and defend the base. When the Clone Wars broke out five years later, Syno was still ignored. A few dozen refugees were moved there, living in the central compound. Most of them were exiles from planets who treated Separatism with extreme violence. Syno became of importance quickly however. As more and more Republic offensives took chunks out of the CIS production capacity, the need for Shipyards more than quadrupled. When Pammant, a large producer of starships, especially known for the Malevolence, was'' ''destroyed, the need for new shipyards became more than evident. The Trade Federation offered up Syno, and engineers from the ruins of the Pammant shipyards flocked to the planet. Since resources would need to be taken from nearby, as delivering resources to such a remote area was nearly impossible with the many fronts in the war, the CIS built a mine on nearby uninhabitable planet, Blanquette Dorite. The metals excavated from there were shipped to Syno. The CIS also built factories, and delivered droids to man and repair the factories on Syno's moon Bantam, for building a small ring station, to act as the distribution center, and housing for staff. The ring was also to be tethered to Bantam with massive elevator shafts, for ease of transporting goods too and from the shipyards, which was also to serve as a military deployment area, repair base, and supply distribution center. The construction of the prerequisite structures took until early 20BBY. The shipyard was started and almost a quarter of it entirely finished, but the entire ring now spanned the planet, by Order 66. With no workers, other than the Quarren Engineering staff, it the project was abandoned. Late 19BBY, a fleet of ships emerged from hyperspace above Syno. They were Separatist survivors who would become the UCS. Having refugees, supplies, and stable leadership, they took command of the planet. Syno became the epicenter of the Holdout's economy and production, as well as the capitol. The following years would lead to billions of displaced refugees finding the planet, or being rescued from other planets facing Imperial fury. Geography Syno is a massive population center, with huge swaths of land dominated with people. It is also a production world, making everything from battle droids, to household appliances. Where cities don't dominate the skyline, factories do. Water refineries, droid factories, shipyards, and all kinds of household items are all produced from the hundreds of factories that cover the planet. Syno is the primary foundry planet in the UCS, due to its massive amounts of empty land, that required only moving sand to access the stone underneath. In some parts of the climate, sand is less prevalent, and establishing massive factories was easy. Cities and factories have a skyline monopoly usually, but in the far deserts, halfway buried under the sands, a derelict Lucrehulk-class battleship has been refit into a fortress. Along with fortresses, massive planetary ion cannons, and turbolasers also are positioned to provide defense against enemy invasion. Surface based planetary shields also protect the planet from orbital bombardment. Syno is run from its current capitol, Synopolis. Synopolis is primarily a duracrete slum town with a few downed ships posing as other buildings. The main compound, is a fortress styled government building, that houses the UCS government as well as the local planetary government. In the rare times the Government bodies are not on the planet, they are in orbit, inside the Horizon Orbital Conference Center. A Space station, that serves as the UCS Senate building, and Central Government headquarters. The Station formerly served as the administration center for the CIS expansion in the region, and served a similar role to its current day duties . Category:United Confederate Systems